


A Test of Courage

by Rica_Elakha



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other, possibly Heavensward spoilerish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rica_Elakha/pseuds/Rica_Elakha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You shouldn't have accepted Estinien's stupid test of bravery in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Test of Courage

**Author's Note:**

> So, first time writing for FF XIV. First time writing in Second POV. And first time in forever (pun intended) since I wrote something entirely in English. Since it's not my first language, please excuse any mistakes you spot.
> 
> Sadly, I don't own anything related to FF XIV except a copy of the game.

You blamed Estinien.

It all started when the Azure Dragoon had discovered the whereabouts of the great wyrm Nidhogg. While he wanted to set off and slay his archenemy as soon as possible, you and Alphinaud advised him to take it slow and meet up with Cid in order to discuss how to gain access to the Aery.

Alphinaud insisted on going back to Ishgard, and you merely supported his decision. However, Estinien gave you a thoughtful look. ‘I wonder, maybe our dear Warrior of Light is simply too scared to take on a great dragon? After all, this battle won’t be anything like Primals you fought before.’ His voice was teasing, challenging, but you merely huffed and assured him that you were quite brave and not afraid of big, scaly, flying lizards.

After hearing this, the Azure Dragoon smirked – one of the few things happening in his face that one could actually see beneath his armet – and folded his arms. ‘Oh? Why don’t we test your bravery then?’ Alphinaud wanted to intervene before the two of you could decide on a foolish action which held the potential to harm someone, but his efforts remained unheard by both you and Estinien. Now smirking yourself, you carelessly accepted the Dragoon’s challenge.

But when asked about further instructions concerning his test of bravery, the Elezen turned around. ‘Oh, I’ll tell you more at the given time.’ You were a bit concerned but brushed the thought away. There were already enough other things to worry about.

Time passed. You uncovered the truth behind the events in Ul’dah, the Sultana awakened, and eventually, you forgot about the challenge you had yet to face - until you returned to Ishgard.

It was a nice day and rather warm by Ishgardian standards, there were no errands to run and for once, the world didn’t seem like it was at the brink of destruction. Given that you had time to spare, you decided to take a stroll through the city.

The sun was already setting by the time you were done with sauntering along the Jeweled Crozier and spending some of your Gil at the local merchants. When you arrived at the Last Vigil, the sight of the setting sun caught your attention and for a moment, you didn’t watch your step and promptly bumped into someone.

‘Are you alright, my friend? Is there something that bothers you?’ You would recognize this voice everywhere, and sure enough, when you dared to look you gazed right into the face of a certain knight commander. Quickly, you shook your head and admitted that you had merely been distracted. After hearing that you were alright, Aymeric shot you one of his – amazingly beautiful – smiles and continued his path to who knew where.

The smile had left you stunned, a grin was plastered across your face and the pleasant warmth of your cheeks told you about the colour they had by now. And it was at this exact moment that a certain Azure Dragoon decided to reveal his location near you.

‘Not to be rude, but it seems to me that you… took a certain liking to the knight commander.’ Although you knew about the traitorous colour of your cheeks, you opened your mouth to protest but were silenced when Estinien raised his hand. ‘Let me assure you, it was plain as day and night. My original intention was to give you the details about our little test of bravery, but after what I just witnessed…’ His lips curled into a grin that sent shivers down your spine, and you held your breath in anticipation. ‘… let us make this challenge an easy one. All you have to do is steal a kiss from the knight commander.’

Your mouth dropped in shock, but when the Dragoon’s smile didn’t falter, you knew that he was indeed serious. And even if all your senses were completely against this challenge, you once again accepted it. The last thing you wanted was being mocked by Estinien for the rest of your life.

The Dragoon smiled contentedly. ‘So be it – you have one hour to complete the challenge then. And be assured that I will know of your failure… or success.’ You didn’t doubt his words, but one hour? How were you supposed to achieve a goal like that in such a short time?!

For once, your mind went blank and when you made your way to the Congregation of the Knights Most Heavenly you felt more scared than you ever did when facing a Primal. At least, you had a plan… or rather an idea that could be called something close to a plan.

Luckily, the first person you met inside the Congregation was Lucia, and after she caught sight of you, she hastily made her way to where you were internally dying. ‘Is there a dragon roaming trough the city, or what else is bringing you here?’ This was where your almost-plan sprang into action… you told her that you wanted to help dealing with a problematic group of heretics near the Snow Cloak – you heard about them while you spent your day at the markets. Lucia nodded and left you for a short while to announce your visit and the reason behind it to the knight commander.

And then, she motioned for you to enter Aymeric’s office. Reluctantly, you entered – and Lucia closed the door behind you. At this point, your heart was beating so fast that you were surprised it didn’t burst already.

Ser Aymeric stood behind his desk and was studying a map of Coerthas Central Highlands. He looked up, and when his gaze met yours, he shot you that brilliant smile again and you pleaded for your cheeks not to turn red again. ‘Ah, my friend! Lucia already told me that you offered to help us out. Your help is most welcome, and I will not reject it. Come here and take a look at this.’ He gestured towards the map.

You tried to calm down a bit and made your way to his side, your heart still beating rapidly. ‘This is where one of our troops discovered a group of heretics a few days ago and…’ The Elezen was facing the map again, but you weren’t that interested in hearing the details he kept reporting. After all, there was something you had to do.

It occurred to you when you stared at the side of Aymeric’s face. Estinien didn’t specify what kind of kiss it had to be, so you could just give the knight commander a quick peck on the cheek before escaping and locking yourself up for a few days until your pride had recovered. Yes, that was what you would do.

However, you didn’t regard the possibility that the Elezen would turn to face you the exact moment you leaned in, and when you realised it, it was already too late.

You were kissing knight commander Ser Aymeric full on the lips.

At first, you were thoroughly shocked, but when you felt the softness and warmth of his lips – by the twelve, it felt so good – you closed your eyes and relaxed. And to your surprise, Aymeric wasn’t backing away either. 

After what felt like a blissful eternity, you heard a familiar cough that made you jump. Your eyes flew open, and sure enough, there was an open door, a speechless Lucia and a smirking Azure Dragoon leaning in the door frame. 

Within a split second, your entire face turned red and hot, and without looking back, you sprinted out of the room to find a place where you could hide. For a few years.

It would take an eternity before you could face Aymeric or Lucia again, and this whole situation was entirely Estinien’s fault.

But that didn’t mean that you did not enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> So… how was it? Leave a comment if you feel like it, and feel free to point out any grammatical mistakes so that I can correct them.
> 
> (Urgh, I hope I avoided the OoC-ness.)


End file.
